<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parting Gift by horrorsilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691898">Parting Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk'>horrorsilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruises, F/M, Kinktober, Marking, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy knowing he's here one moment and gone the next, but Miiri will be damned if she doesn't give him a little something to remember her by.</p><p>For Kinktober 2020 prompt: Bruises</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Character(s), CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parting Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night fell and Coruscant was bathed in the blinding lights of neon advertisements and speeder headlights, the city still abuzz with activity even now. High class cocktail parties and seedy cantinas alike were filled with revelers in various states of drunkenness, some having only just begun the night's activities while yet others had been tossing back booze since early afternoon. It truly was a planet that never slept. </p><p>And Commander Wolffe was no exception. Of course, out of all the eligible bachelors in the galaxy, the one Miiri had to fall hopelessly in love with was the one man who had no idea how to relax. He was <em>supposed </em>to be on leave, but while his fellow clone troopers spent their free time getting drunk or catching up on well-needed sleep, Wolffe was in and out of meetings alongside General Plo Koon. Though Miiri supposed his loyalty, determination, and sense of honour was what had attracted her to him in the first place. Wolffe was a good man, the best she'd had the pleasure of meeting, and there was no one else she would rather be annoyed with than he.</p><p>Still, there were only two days left before Wolffe shipped out, and other than a few heated kisses stolen here and there, the pair hadn't had much alone time. Something that didn't sit quite well with Miiri, especially since there was no telling when they'd see one another again.</p><p>So now, as twilight faded into night, Miiri waited outside of the Senate building, chatting with some of the clone troopers that stood guard outside while she waited for Wolffe to leave. Truthfully it didn't take him long to emerge, walking in stride with Plo Koon, who immediately noticed Miiri and greeted her politely. </p><p>"Good evening, Master Plo," she said cheerfully, giving him a smile before turning her attentions to Wolffe, who was obviously staring at her; a fact she picked up on quite easily despite the fact he was wearing his helmet. And who could blame him, really. She'd worn her slinkiest dress just for the occasion, the back draping so low it settled just above her lower back, the slit in the side flowing just enough to reveal the majority of her thigh. "Good evening, Commander." </p><p>"Good evening, Lady va Yoiru." Wolffe dipped his head. What a gentleman. </p><p>Falling into stride alongside Plo, Miiri held her head high, shooting Wolffe a sultry look before turning her gaze back to the Jedi. "A lovely evening for a stroll, isn't it? I had to deliver a message to Senator Amidala, and I couldn't resist the opportunity to stretch my legs before heading home for the evening." </p><p>"It certainly is a pleasant evening. Though it <em>is </em>getting rather late. Perhaps Commander Wolffe might be obliged to escort you safely home." Plo may not have had much of a range of emotion in his face, but his voice held the slightest bit of humour. He knew what he was doing, and Miiri made a mental note to thank him later.</p><p>"I assure you there's no need. I'm quite capable of taking care of myself." </p><p>"Oh, I don't doubt that, my lady, but it would give the commander an excuse to spend his last night on leave doing something other than going over the minutes from our meeting." Plo chuckled and nodded to Wolffe.</p><p>"Ah. Yes, sir." The man snapped to attention, earning a warm smile from Miiri and an approving nod from Plo.</p><p>"Good. Well, then, I shall bid the two of you good night." The Jedi turned in the opposite direction, and only then did Wolffe relax enough to offer Miiri his arm. </p><p>"How chivalrous," she teased, entwining her arm with his. "And here I was, wondering if I'd be able to get you alone at all before you left again."</p><p>"There's nothing I've wanted more," Wolffe admitted, "but you know that my duty comes first."</p><p>Miiri nodded and gave his arm a gentle pat. "I know, Wolffe, I know. And of course I'm not upset, nor did I expect anything different. You're a good man. I just wanted to steal a few hours with you before you leave." Finally they reached the place where her airspeeder was waiting, and the commander helped her in, fingers lingering on her wrist as she sat in the passenger's side. As Wolffe took his own seat, Miiri got comfortable. And if comfortable meant the slit in her dress falling open to expose her leg all the way up to the hip, so be it. His face might have been hidden, but she could picture the look on his face when she heard the soft intake of breath when he noticed. "Take me home, please, commander," she said with a smirk. "It's been a very long day, and I'm looking forward to getting out of these clothes." </p><p>Wolffe grumbled something inaudible and took off, the ride back to her flat seeming to take far longer than usual, but that might have just been the fact that she could barely contain her excitement. Especially when she noticed how tight his grip on the steering wheel was, imagining that same grip tight around her wrists, him pinning her hands above her head and growling in her ear. </p><p>"Miiri?" His voice snapped her back into reality, and she blinked a few times in surprise.</p><p>"Oh! We made it." She gave a breathless laugh. </p><p>Wolffe was silent as he exited the speeder, removing his helmet and tucking it under his arm. "You seem surprised by that."</p><p>Miiri shrugged. "I mean, you <em>did </em>seem a little distracted for the ride." </p><p>"Me? You were the one who was daydreaming for the past five minutes." Wolffe shook his head, but he was still smiling. Such a handsome face, she thought. "Care to elaborate on what had your attention?"</p><p>"Maybe I'd rather show you instead." Miiri batted her eyelashes sweetly at him, though the tip of her tongue ran over her red-stained lips. Before Wolffe could so much as stammer a reply, she turned away and unlocked the door to her flat, sweeping in and waiting for him to join her before closing it behind him. </p><p>The moment the door clicked shut, Wolffe pounced, helmet tossed somewhere as he grabbed her by the waist, pushing her up against the wall and devouring her lips with a deep, rumbling groan. Miiri responded eagerly, lifting her hands to cup his cheeks, gliding the pad of her thumb over his scar. Pulling away for a moment to catch her breath, she instead trailed kisses over his chiseled jaw. "You're wearing far too much armour," she panted. "Especially if I'm going to give you something to remind you of me when you're gone."</p><p>Without a word - he didn't need to speak, Miiri knew him well enough to read his body language - Wolffe took a step back, reaching out to take her hand in his own to pull her towards her bedroom. As they went he unfastened his armour with his free hand, pieces scattering in a trail of white. And Miiri followed suit, shrugging out of the gauzy material of her dress, already bare by the time Wolffe pushed open her bedroom door with his shoulder. Even through his blacks she enjoyed the sight of his chiseled muscles, the curve of his waist that she slotted so perfectly against. His eyes widened when he turned to see her naked, breath catching as if, even after all this time, she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. It made her heart melt. </p><p>Giving his hand a squeeze, she sat on the edge of the bed, eyes bright as she watched him strip out of his blacks, and she drank in every inch of skin as it was revealed. He was perfect, even with his scars, and knowing that he trusted her enough to share this part of himself with her only made her love him all the more. With his blacks puddled on the bedroom floor, Wolffe sat beside her, reaching out to tangle his fingers in her dark hair, but Miiri stopped him, shaking her head. </p><p>"Patience, love," she purred, taking his wrist in her hand before trailing her fingers up to his shoulder. Gently she pushed him back, amused at the slightly confused look on his face as he complied. When he was flat on his back, Miiri straddled him, the pair of them gasping softly as his cock slotted between her folds. He shifted, clearly resisting the urge to rut against her, and she knew deep down that if he had started, she wouldn't have had the heart to stop him. Instead she leaned down and kissed him again, gentle and loving, drawing out so many sweet little sounds from her lover. </p><p>But her lips lingered over his for only a moment, kissing across his jaw, down his throat. When she felt his steady pulse against the seam of her lips, Miiri took the skin just above it between her teeth, sucking until she knew there would be a mark. Wolffe growled, the guttural sound making butterflies erupt in her stomach. Lifting her head, she examined the resulting bruise with a look of satisfaction. </p><p>"Something to remember me by," she said with a breathless laugh. </p><p>Wolffe shifted again, making damn sure to press his cock firmly against her heat, making her whimper in response. "That so?" he rumbled. "I might...need a few more reminders."</p><p>"My pleasure," she purred, turning her head to leave an identical mark on the other side of his throat. But the moment she sealed her lips over his skin, Wolffe thrusted upward, burying himself up to the hilt, and she bit hard enough that he let out a shout of pain. "Oh, fuck, Wolffe, I didn't mean to -" She instantly pulled back, trying to determine if she'd done any serious damage, but thankfully it seemed that she hadn't broken the skin. Just left a decent set of tooth prints and a large, red mark. </p><p>"Do it again." </p><p>She blinked in surprise. "You...what?"</p><p>"Fuck, Miiri, please. Mark me up. Let everyone know who I belong to."</p><p>For every mark she left on his skin, she was rewarded with a thrust of his hips, but before long, her resolve was wavering, and so, it seemed, was his. Leaving a final bruise on his defined collarbone, Miiri sat up, hands splayed out over his abdomen as she lifted and dropped herself onto his length. Over, and over, and over, until her gasping cries and the slap of skin against skin filled the room. All conscious thought was lost, replaced by the primal need to climax, and when Wolffe pressed a thumb to her clit, rubbing deliberate circles against it, Miiri did just that. </p><p>His name fell from her lips again and again, and with a single utterance of her name, Wolffe spent himself in her pulsing heat, head falling back against the pillows as he panted for air. Miiri all but collapsed beside him, grimacing at the loss of him when he pulled his softening member out. With the pair of them laying in silence, catching their breaths, Miiri examined her handiwork closely. The spattering of bruises that covered his chest and shoulders, trailing up his throat, one of them high enough that it spread up the curve of his jaw and nearly to his ear. That one would be a little more difficult to hide, even when he was in his blacks, unless he was wearing his helmet, of course. </p><p>"You should rest." Wolffe's voice was raspy, but still soothing, and she snuggled up against his side, closing her eyes. </p><p>"I know. I just wanted to look at you for a bit. This might be surprising, but I do find you incredibly attractive."</p><p>He chuckled and shook his head. "Well, I guess I shouldn't complain, then." He turned his head to face her and ran his fingers through her hair. "But again, you should sleep. I promise I won't leave without saying goodbye."</p><p>Miiri nodded slowly and drew circles over his ribs. "I hope, someday soon, you won't have to say goodbye again."</p><p>"I hope so, too, sweetheart. I hope so, too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>